Les voy a contar una historia
by Personaggio
Summary: Les voy a contar una historia... One perteneciente al evento Amiga Invisible Navideña 2014 del Drinny fest del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!. Y va para Luz Barel. ¡Feliz Navidad!


¡Hola a todos!

Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no escribía un Drinny. Aquí volví con un one perteneciente al evento **Amiga Invisible Navideña** del **_Drinny fest_** del grupo de FB _Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!._

Y va dedicado a** Luz Barel, **mi amiga invisible. ¡Espero te guste! **¡Que tengas una hermosa noche buena y una linda Navidad!**

**Draco y Ginny no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo, LOS DOS).. Son ambos estupendas creaciones de JK. **

* * *

><p><strong>Les voy a contar una historia<strong>

* * *

><p>Les voy a contar una historia...<p>

Estaba sentada cerca de la máquina de gaseosas y golosinas, muy molesta porque la maldita se había tragado mi dinero, ¡y así quedó! Tenía un terrible antojo de maní cubierto de chocolate… en fin. Hacía frío, claro. Fuera de la estación el ventarrón era increíble, la tormenta empeoraba. Faltaban solo tres días para noche buena, ¡tan poco tiempo! ¿Cómo pude pensar en tomar estas fechas para viajar? Debí estar en casa de mis padres desde la semana pasada, cuando los transportes eran más fluidos, y el clima más decente. Fui una estúpida irresponsable. No había ni un solo autobús dispuesto a salir con esa ventisca, por supuesto. ¡Una lástima! ¿Y si no llegaba para noche buena? Me pondría a llorar, promesa. Nunca había pasado la navidad sola.

- Me cago en el maldito transporte muggle. ¡Joder! – no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba la palabra "muggle". Mi atención fue hacia el hombre joven, veintitrés o veinticuatro años, que tanto despotricaba a los pobres conductores de autobuses. ¡Estaba muy guapo! Con cabello rubio muy fino y peinado hacia atrás con gel; tenía sobre sus ropas un sobretodo negro. Por un momento me recordó a Neo, de la Matrix. – ¡Joder!

- Esa boca, Malfoy – una pelirroja de quizá la misma edad, llegó detrás de él. ¡Qué envidia! Tenía un pelo precioso.

- Cállate, Weasley – el hombre caminó hacia el banquillo cinco metros lejos de mí y se sentó, dejando su maleta (de buena marca, estaba segurísima) a un lado en el piso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – la mujer descansó en el segundo banquillo libre junto a él, quedando los dos frente a mi persona. Cargaba solo una mochila sujeta a su espalda.

Parecían no ser precisamente amigos.

El sitio estaba prácticamente vacío. Solo nos encontrábamos nosotros tres, cerca de la máquina de golosinas, el hombre de la limpieza trapeando el piso cerca de los baños, el de seguridad, y un par de encargados de taquilla. El resto de los varados estaba, seguramente, en la cafetería.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Perdí el maldito avión! ¡Perdí el maldito tren! ¡Y ahora no saldrá ningún otro maldito autobús! Este sistema del carajo… si tan solo tuviera un traslador…

- Cállate – le ordenó ella, y creo que me vio por un segundo. – Y deja de soltar porquerías. ¡Es época navideña!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan contenta? ¡Puede que no llegues con tu familia!

- Cosas que suceden. Igual, la tormenta puede apaciguarse, ¿no crees?

- Si tenemos suerte…

- No seas tan negativo – la mujer se acomodó el cabello y cruzó sus piernas. Adoré sus botas, eran sencillas pero muy bonitas.

El rubio la observó, tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos (ataviadas en unos finos guantes, también negros) cruzadas una con otra, como si estuviese a punto de decir alguna plegaria, una buena idea estando cerca de navidad. Pero su cara, más arrugada que la de un niño chupando un limón, daba a entender que no estaba a la disposición de dar las gracias, o pedir por algo. Miraba a la pelirroja con los ojos achicados, como uno los coloca cuando le pega el sol de lleno. La mujer dejó su cabello en paz y lo encaró, de frente.

- De acuerdo, Malfoy. Lo lamento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que lo lamento! ¡Dios! ¡Ya! – exclamó ella, alzando los brazos.

- Repítelo – exigió él, medio sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Me lo debes, Weasley.

- Discúlpame – suspiró ella. – No sabía que el traslador había cambiado su hora.

- No solo eso… te extendiste más de la cuenta en tu estúpida conferencia. No te bastó solo con programarla tres días antes de navidad, sino que además, tuviste que explayarte con una cantidad de sandeces que…

- ¿Sandeces? ¡Qué dices! El debate sobre la liberación de los presos en Azkaban por actuar para Voldemort bajo el maleficio Imperius es un tema con mucha…

- Cierra la boca – siseó él, observándome. Yo me desvié hacia mis zapatos.

¿Azkaban? ¿Maleficio Imperius? ¿Y quién era Voldemort? Me sonaban a puras locuras. ¿Sería algún tipo de juego de palabras secreto? ¿Eran ellos parte de una sexta?

- Ya – Weasley cambió la posición de su pierna, cruzando la izquierda sobre la derecha – Te dije que lo lamento – sonaba muy sincera, no entendía por qué el guapo rubio, de apellido Malfoy, debía ser tan grosero con ella. – Igual, ¿qué tanto te vas a perder, si no llegas para navidad?

- No tienes idea – murmuró él, lo suficientemente alto para que ella y yo escucháramos.

- ¿Al fin alguien se dignó a festejar contigo? ¡Qué lindo! – dio unas palmadas – La buena acción navideña. Oh, espera… ¿recibirás la visita de los tres fantasmas de la navidad?

Él no decía nada. Descruzó las manos y se enderezó sobre el banco, sacudiendo de su sobretodo moléculas de polvo invisible.

- ¿Es eso, Malfoy? ¿Tendrás la visita de tus tres fantasmas? – continuó la mujer. – Sí, eso. Porque no sé quien, en su sano juicio, quisiera compartir tan hermosa fecha contigo – fue una frase muy filosa, para quien fuera, y ella pareció darse cuenta apenas terminó de expresarla.

¡Vaya lengua la nuestra! A veces es más rápida que nosotras, la condenada.

- Oh, yo lo… - iba a disculparse, creo yo.

- No hables más, Weasley – no sabría decir si el hombre guapo se vio afectado, parecía impenetrable.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Basta.

- De verdad, Draco… – Así que se llamaba Draco. ¡Qué lindo y misterioso! ¿Qué significaría? Pensé que al llegar a casa, lo googlearía. – Draco… - él la detalló, atajando su nombre.

- ¿Draco?

- Lo siento, Malfoy – no sabía si seguía disculpándose por lo primero, o por haberlo llamado por su nombre de pila.

- No importa.

- ¡Claro que sí! Yo… no debí decir eso.

- No importa, Weasley.

- Lo lamento.

- Listo – callaron. Ella miraba hacia sus botines, repentinamente inquieta, y él solo miraba hacia la nada. Bueno, eso me dije en el momento, quizá para que sonara más ¿poético? Quizá veía la entrada para el baño de caballeros, puesto que era lo único que tenía en su campo de visión. El hombre de la limpieza ya había finalizado.

- Draco – volvió a decir ella, después de un intervalo de cinco minutos, estoy segura. – Discúlpame – coreó.

- No hay problema, Ginevra – y ella era Ginevra. – Me atreveré con tu nombre, si el mío te resulta tan irresistible que no puedes parar de decirlo.

- No seas tonto – ella rió, y para su sorpresa (sorpresa, sí, porque la noté abrir grande los ojos), él rió también. – Bien, ¿estamos en paz?

- Solo si puedes compensar mi cena. ¡Muero de hambre!

- Vamos a la cafetería.

- No – dijo él. – Estará atestada, y soy alérgico a las multitudes.

- Delicado – Ginevra rodó los ojos antes de mirar a su alrededor. Al llegar a un punto cerca de mí, sonrió. – Aguarda. – se levantó y caminó hasta la máquina de golosinas. Me pregunté si alguno de los dos recordaba que yo estaba allí. – ¡Mira! – prorrumpió, feliz como una niña. ¡Qué suerte! La maldita máquina no se había tragado sus monedas. – Agradece que tenía un poco de dinero muggle – caminó hasta el rubio y se sentó junto a él, tendiéndole lo que parecía ser una bolsa de maníes con chocolate, ¡mi delirio!

El hombre observó las manos de Ginevra, calentadas por un guante verde olivo tejido a mano, y después la miró a ella. Alzó una ceja, delineando unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro de mármol.

- Maníes con chocolate.

- Apuesto lo que sea a que son deliciosos.

- Nunca he comido… – los tomó – estas cosas hechas por muggles.

Muggles, muggles, muggles… también tendría que googlearlo.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – dijo ella. Abrió uno de los paquetes y se llevó un maní a la boca. Draco hizo lo propio después de verla tragar la golosina, bastante gustosa con el sabor. – Delicioso.

- Yo… – el rubio tragó. Parecía no querer admitir que aquel manjar le resultaba exquisito.

- Dilo, Draco.

- No está mal.

- Te encantó.

- No está mal, y listo.

Miré el cuadro con atención, pensando en que aquellos dos o eran las personas más despistadas del mundo al no reparar en mi laboriosa mirada, o era yo el ser vivo más nulo e invisible del planeta. ¡Se habían olvidado por completo de mi presencia!

Quizá el hecho de que no advirtieran mi estudio se debía a que ambos, estando juntos, relegaban de lo demás. Había ciertos guiños en sus gestos que, si se prestaba atención, evidenciaban indudables emociones, nacidas sin su consentimiento, tal vez, pero que estaban ahí, listas y bien colocadas.

Y es que verán, yo soy muy observadora.

Eran dos personas muy diferentes y sin embargo se parecían mucho. A ella la apreciaba sencilla, con sus bellas botas y su chaleco tejido a mano. Él se distinguida de un modo más elegante y refinado, tenía pinta de ricachón. No obstante, era lindo el contraste percibido al detallarlos uno junto a otro. ¿En qué se parecían? Eran curiosos, a los ojos de cualquiera. Podrían pasar por personajes de algún cuento o historia. Sí, eran de esas gentes que llamaban la atención de aquel modo, como si no fuesen de este mundo.

Noté que habían terminado las bolsas de maníes y que se mantenían callados. Uno de los encargados de taquilla hablaba por teléfono y el guardia de seguridad tarareaba una canción de The Beatles. Varias personas empezaron a circular frente a nosotros, arrastrando sus maletas. Miré hacia las puertas de la terminal y vi, para fortuna de todos, que la tormenta había aminorado.

- Draco – comenzó a decir Ginevra. Volví mi atención hacia ellos, el rubio la miraba con tal precisión que, si fuese yo ella, estaría echa una bola de nervios. – ¿Qué planes tenías realmente, para esta navidad?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – volvió a sacudirse el sobretodo, apartando sus ojos. – ¿Te interesa?

- Sí – se había sonrojado, tenía las mejillas coloreadas. – Es decir… yo no… nadie debería pasarla solo y no sé si tú… realmente…

- ¿Te interesa, Ginevra? – repitió la pregunta, con sus ojos nuevamente puestos en ella. Su cara, joven y seria, había adquirido un nuevo matiz. ¡Ay! Esas emociones delatadoras. ¿Se daría cuenta Ginevra?

- Sí – fue directa, y eso al rubio pareció sorprenderle. Abrió la boca, buscando decir algo, y de inmediato la cerró. – Lamento mucho lo que dije. En realidad, no puedo pensar en ninguna persona estando sola en estas fechas.

- Mucha gente, Weasley. Créeme que es mucha gente la que está sola, y no solo en estas fechas.

- Lo sé, pero… si por mi fuese – suspiró. – ¡Tan hermosa la navidad! Aún durante la guerra, busqué que fuese lo más alegre posible – volví a perderme, ¿de cuál guerra hablaban? – ¿No tenías ningún plan? – interrogó de una.

- Yo… cenaría.

- Bien.

- Y me acostaría a dormir – parecía que lo hubiese dicho sin querer queriendo. Juegos de la mente.

- ¿Solo?

- ¿Te importa?

- Sí – cayeron los dos, derechito. Ginevra se enderezó, mirando hacia algún otro lado que no fuese el sitio donde estaba Draco Malfoy. Movía las manos sobre su regazo y sus mejillas estaban aún más sonrojadas.

- ¿De verdad? – ella no dijo nada. – Ginevra… – se mantuvo callada. – Hey… ¿te interesa con quien me voy a dormir? – la mujer parecía querer tragarse su puño. Se lo había llevado a la boca y apretaba sus nudillos contra sus labios, como retándose por su imprudencia. – ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿No decía yo, que mi atractivo es tal que puedo…?

- No empieces – interrumpió la mujer, enfrentándolo. Hubiese dado lo que fuese por tener uno de esos pequeños binoculares que los viejos utilizan en las óperas, para así ver cada detalle. ¿De qué color tendrían los ojos? El joven Malfoy, por su piel y cabello, debía tenerlos azules, o grises. Sí, tal vez grises.

- Ginevra…

- Si empiezas con tus aptitudes de macho seduc…

- Ya, no te alteres. No pensé que te importaba tanto que…

- ¿De dónde sacaste que me importas?

- ¡Tú lo acabas de decir!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Por favor! Te pregunté: "¿te importa?" – dramatizó su propia frase, agudizando un poco la voz. – Y tú me dijiste: "Sí" – ella rió al escucharlo, tratando de imitar su tono.

- ¿Cómo dije?

- Dijiste de sí.

- No, con mi voz. ¿Cómo es?

- No voy a repetirlo – ella rió de nuevo y Draco la siguió, tal vez sin proponérselo.

- ¡Anda!

- No, Ginevra – seguía riendo, demasiado a gusto como para detenerse.

- Bueno… yo – se aclaró la garganta – puedo imitarte muy bien a ti, escucha – volvió a sonarse el gaznate. - ¡Me cago en el maldito transporte muggle! ¡Joder! – el joven rubio rió con fuerza, una carcajada del alma, de esas que vienen sin aviso y son incontrolables. - ¡Joder! Pero no importa. Tu conferencia, Ginevra, estuvo excelente. ¡Un diez, querida! Te doy un diez.

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

- ¡Eres tan inteligente! – continuó, realizando aquella gruesa voz que sonaba tan amorfa como la de los duendes de películas. – ¡Deberías ser la jefa suprema del ministerio! ¡Sí, señor! Te llevas a todos por delante, incluyéndome. Y eres tan hermosa…

- ¡Eres terrible, Weasley!

- Admítelo, Malfoy. ¿No crees que todo sea verdad?

- No todo.

- Ah, ¿pero sí una parte? ¿Cuál, exactamente?

-Eres hermosa – Draco se asombró ante su declaración y en esa ocasión, fue Ginevra quien abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, imitando a un pez fuera del agua. – Tu discurso no fue tan malo – dijo él de pronto, como queriendo pasar por alto su anterior revelación. – Pero más que un diez, te pondría un 8,5. Hay varios puntos que sé, los tienes claros, pero no supiste expresarlos bien. – Se acomodó el sobretodo y miró hacia otro lado.

La pelirroja lo veía sin parpadear, más enrojecida que antes. Y sabía yo que el frío no tenía mucho que ver.

- Draco – llamó ella, después de varios minutos. El rubio estudiaba su reloj de muñeca, o eso fingía. – Oye…

- No andan las agujas.

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. No lo escuché, claro, pero pude leer la interrogante en sus labios.

- Gracias – leí de la boca de Ginevra. Una sonrisa, dirigida al joven, se pinto sobre sus facciones, y era tan linda y contagiosa que a él se le hizo imposible no responderle de la misma forma.

Me alegró ver aquello, antes de que una masa de gente se atravesara en el camino.

"_Estimados pasajeros, tenemos el placer de informarles que el autobús número 734 y el autobús número 956, con destino a la estación de trenes de St. Pancras, partirán en veinte minutos. Lamentamos las molestias ocasionadas por la tormenta. Favor dirigirse a la zona de acceso por la puerta número 13, para obtención de los boletos. Que tengan una hermosa noche, ¡y feliz navidad!"_

¡Qué gran noticia esa! Llegaría para navidad a casa. ¡Gracias a Dios! No había pensado siquiera en qué iba a hacer si la tormenta no acababa. Y bien, allí íbamos. Las personas empezaron a circular con más velocidad, tropezando con los adornos dispuestos en los pasillos de embarque. Había muchos Santas en las esquinas y renos de vinil pegados a las paredes, guirnaldas puestas en el techo y un enorme pino decorado en medio de la sala de espera principal. Asiendo con fuerza mi maleta, viré con la intención de ver a Draco y a Ginevra, sería la última vez, si nuestros caminos no volvían a cruzarse… pero el mundo era tan pequeño, que quizá podría verlos de nuevo, algún día.

No estaban. Los banquillos que antes ocupaban tenían las figuras de un par de ancianos con muchas bolsas llenas de regalos.

¡Qué más daba! Debía llegar a casa, y recordar googlear varias de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo era? ¿Mukle…? No, ¿muggle? Sí. Imperius… ¿Voltemart? Voldimurt… no, así no. ¿Cómo era? ¿Traslador?

Ya con mi boleto en mano, crucé la terminal y salí de la estación, muchas personas se arrebujaban cerca de las puertas de los buses y se me hizo un poco lioso poder pasar con mi maleta. Menos mal era poco equipaje. Me sacudí la nieve acumulada en mis ropas y cabello antes de localizar mi puesto.

- ¡Listo! – suspiré, sentada y muy cómoda. El autobús tenía calefacción y me había tocado el lado de la ventana. Ahí estábamos, aún estacionados mientras la gente continuaba tomando lugares. Junto al bus estaba la cafetería, amplia y con sus enormes ventanas empañadas por el frío. Poca gente se había quedado, demasiado a gusto con las sopas y bebidas calientes que ofrecían, según el combo reflejado en la pizarra, acompañadas por galletas dulces o saladas.

Se me antojó una galleta de mazapán. Recordé que tenía mucha hambre y que no había podido comerme siquiera mis maníes con chocolate.

- Ojalá abuela tenga listo algo riquísimo. Me verá llegar y dirá: ¡pequeña Julieta! Aquí tengo tu tacita de té. Ven, que las galletas están calientes – tracé con mi dedo una estrella sobre el cristal de la ventana. Sobre la terminal se alzaba un enorme muñeco de nueve, brillando con luces rojas y verdes.

Escuché las indicaciones del copiloto y un par de pasajeros hicieron una oración para llegar con bien a nuestro destino. El chofer se tomaría su tiempo, manejando con cuidado por las calles nevadas, varios obreros estarían despejando el camino. ¡Pero llegaríamos!

- ¡Al fin! – me recliné hacia atrás, mirando como todo afuera comenzaba a moverse al autobús coger marcha.

La cafetería era lo principal ante mí, con dos puntos particulares sentados muy cerca uno del otro. Literalmente, aplasté mi nariz contra el vidrio de la ventana. Cabello rojo y rubio. Habían decidido perder el autobús.

¡Ay, mi alma! Como diría mi madrina Isabel. Me supondría un lindo final para esta peculiar pareja (los casaría y demás, con hijos y todo. Sí, me pondría bien creativa y hasta lo escribiría. Toda una historia. ¿Por qué no? y allí sí podría ser súper poética, filosófica y cuidadosamente descriptiva) y después se la contaría a mi abuelita, que siempre apreciaba un bonito cuento.

Toda una historia, sí. Y cuando la termine, también se las voy a contar a ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! <strong>

Y para ti, **Luz** (qué hermoso nombre tienes) espero te haya gustado. Es muy simple y corriente (no me nacía escribir sobre dramas, o inmiscuirme netamente en el romance) pero va con mucho, mucho cariño. Que tengas unos días hermosos. Las mejores vibras, buenas energías, mucha _**Luz** _para toda tu existencia y bendiciones en abundancia. Que tus sueños persistan con gran insistencia hasta verlos hechos realidad. ¡Un fuerte abrazo! **¡Y Feliz Navidad!**

**Yaniita.! **


End file.
